The invention relates to an abutment module, in particular for automatic processing and conveying systems, comprising an abutment member arranged on a main unit for objects moving in a plane of motion in a current working movement direction, such abutment member being able to be shifted by means of a setting member between an abutment position located in the plane of motion and a release position lying underneath the plane of motion.